Blacklight
"Whatever I do, it just repeats over and over. If I do good, evil happens, and I'll be forced to do good again. If I do evil, good happens, and I'll be forced to do evil again." -Blacklight Kenji Kenshin, AKA Blacklight, is laid back most of the time, not bloodthirsty, but not peaceful either. He's a "gun for hire." And will hunt down any man he's hired to hunt. He doesn't care about the fate of the world, yet does everything for the heck of it. He was born on a large island, one hidden to the rest of the world called "Light Island." The island was so large and resourceful, that villages were able to be made, society was established, and civilization flourished. He even had people who, rather than reject him, cared for him, and trained him even at a young age. Until one fateful day, an outsider came to HIS village... The rest is a blur. Kenji ended up in New Gemini, working at Corporate Labs as a debt, and also working as a hunter behind the scenes. At some point whilst living on Light Island did he achieve new powers, and these powers made him a better hunter. After arriving in New Gemini, he already had knowledge of the speedforce, and most of it's secrets. He's very sensitive of keeping the speedforce in balance, more so that he'll only do any majorly alter it as a last resort. He lives by a code when he's a hunter, and that's to never break your contract if you've taken it. He won't be bribed by the victim of a contract no matter the money. It was all about getting the contract done. During his career as a hunter, he befriended 2 men, both with metahuman abilities. One was a villain named Vantablack, real name Justin Gallows. Another was a hero named Retribution, real name Nathaniel Jordan. During his life in New Gemini, he befriended a man named Andrew Potter, AKA Arachnid. A while after their graduation, a hunter named Deathwatch arrived in New Gemini to kill Andrew Potter, instead to be thwarted by Arachnid and Kenji. But the true man behind the attack of Deathwatch, the speedster Uprising, arrived as well in New Gemini. He ended up killing Andrew Potter brutally, with Blacklight making one last promise to his friend. A few months after that, Blacklight was hired by Lord Ectral to carry out a mission to capture Dark Apex and convince him to join Ectral's Regime. After doing so, Kenji was not payed for his services, resulting in him stealing something from Ectral. The powerful metal known as Ectralite, used by Lord Ectral for his armor. And with the assistance of Forge he was able to make more for his katana's. He was asked by The Icons for assistance, and being on bad terms with both Ectral's Regime and The Doombringers, he accepted the request. He works now with The Icons and Krimson to fight against their common enemies. Category:Characters Category:Dark Cosmos Plot Category:Doombringers Plot Category:The Icons Plot Category:Browse